A Point They'll Never Get
by MARVELous life
Summary: A sweet Fabina oneshot! Fabian is uncomfortable with the fact that Eddie is Nina's Osirion. Can Nina sort things out with Fabian? Or will Fabina end before it can truly begin? It's not the best summary, I know, but please give this a shot!


**Hey all you people! So this is my sweet, fluffy, Fabina filled oneshot! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. But I wish that I did!**

Two weeks. That's how long it's been since it all ended. Since Senkhara was banished. Since the true Mask of Anubis was found, and then hidden again. Since I discovered that Eddie is my Osirion. Since Fabian became my boyfriend again.

I smiled to myself as my mind wandered over to thoughts of Fabian. Fabian, my amazing, geek chic boyfriend. It felt so good to be able to call him mine again.

"Morning, Fabian," I said as I strolled into the dining room for breakfast. I took my normal place at the head of the table, with Fabian on my left and Amber on my right.

"Hey, Nina," Fabian said. He briefly took my hand and gave it a squeeze before releasing it so that I could put some food on my plate.

While I loaded some of Trudy's delicious food onto my plate, I managed to lock eyes with Eddie, who was sitting just to the right of Fabian with Patricia on his left. Those two made a sweet couple, despite the fact that they were always shooting small insults at on another – it was just in their nature.

I smiled at Eddie, who smiled back at me. It wasn't a flirty smile, just a friendly smile, as smile that said 'thanks'. I believed that I could never thank him enough for saving me from entering the Field of Rushes with Senkhara. In fact, Eddie had been the one to banish Senkhara.

I glanced over at Fabian as I finished filling my plate. He had clearly seen this whole exchange. He looked uncomfortable and nervous, as if he was afraid of losing me to Eddie. That would never happen, no matter what Fabian thought. It wasn't his fault that he felt that way – it really had to do with the Egyptian Gods, who were responsible for giving a Chosen One an Osirion.

See, I'm the Chosen One simply because I'm a descendant of Amneris and my birthday is on July seventh at 7:00 A.M. As explained to me by the ghost of Victor Rodenmaar Sr., the Osirion is my counterpart; the yin to my yang. This makes Eddie my Osirion and therefore my protector.

This in itself wouldn't be so bad if not for one last bit of information: the Chosen One and their Osirion often develop a romantic bond. Thanks a lot, destiny. Yeah, I've flirted with Eddie, but that was just to make Fabian jealous. I would never actually choose Eddie over Fabian. Now, if only I could tell Fabian that.

Fabian obviously felt highly uncomfortable about Eddie being my Osirion. He was afraid that Eddie and I were bound to become an item. But Eddie had Patricia and I had Fabian. Neither of us needed – or wanted – to be together romantically. It was time to clear that up.

"Fabian, could I talk you?" I asked him. I motioned to the hallway that contained the boys' bedrooms.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Fabian said. I stood up and he quickly followed suit.

I entered the hallway and walked to the end of it so that the others wouldn't hear our conversation. I turned around to see Fabian following me. From the look on his face, it was clear that he thought that I was going to break up with him.

"Fabian, listen," I said once he stopped in front of me. "We need to talk about the whole 'Chosen One and the Osirion' thing."

"Yeah, I get it," Fabian said. He hung his head. "Look, if you want to be with Eddie and not me, then…"

"Fabian! Why would you think that I would choose Eddie over you?" I asked him. I wanted to hear what he thought.

"Well, he's your Osirion. From what I've read about Chosen Ones and their Osirions, it's very common for them to have . . . ah . . . romantic feelings for each other."

"Fabian, the only thing in Eddie's job description is for him to protect me. Being my boyfriend is not included. You are my boyfriend, Fabian," I told him. I reached out and took his hand. He didn't pull away, which I took to be a good sign.

"Nina, you are Eddie are destined to be together," Fabian argued. I could see in his eyes that he hated saying that to me, but he just wanted me to be happy.

"My destiny is my future, Fabian. And I control my future."

"But you can't control every aspect of your life. Some things are completely out of your power," Fabian said. "I just want you to be happy, Nina. And if you find happiness with Eddie and not me, well, there's another point to destiny," Fabian said. His face showed that it took everything he had to say this to me. He was afraid that I really would change my mind and go running to Eddie. Fabian really, really wanted nothing more than for me to be happy.

"Well," I began, "destiny and my future and whatever else wants to interfere with my love life needs to know this: that's a point they'll never get." My face split into a big grin as I said this. Fabian's face quickly copied mine as he realized the gravity of my words.

Fabian took a small step forward, leaving only a small gap between us. Then, both of us leaned in and closed the gap with a soft, passionate kiss. In that moment, we both knew that everything would work out between us, Osirion or not. We both knew that everything was perfect.

**Thanks for reading, everyone who read this! I hope you liked my cute little oneshot! And if you liked this and you're feeling kind, please go check out my actualy HOA story, The Flower of Life. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
